A method and device for measuring distance with the aid of ultrasonic pulses is described, for example, in the publication Wellhausen, "Ultraschall-Ortungssystem fur Flurforderfahrzeuge" (Ultrasonic Tracking System for Industrial Trucks), Elektronik 9, Apr. 27, 1990, pp. 100, 101, 104 and 105 (the Elektronik publication). The problem arises here that, given repeated transmission of an ultrasonic pulse and receipt of the echo reflected by an obstacle, the measuring duration is relatively long. The greater the distance of the obstacle from the measuring device mounted on a motor vehicle, the longer the measuring time is. In addition, it is unfavorable that when an echo is missing, the delay (waiting time) can be very long. When a motor vehicle is parked, the long delay can mean that the vehicle is already driven somewhat further on, while the previous measured value is still being displayed. Therefore, the undesirable consequence can be a crash.